


Love, Love, Fuck It, This Is Love

by alexenange



Series: Cover Your Ceiling In Nebulas [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angry Sex, Biting, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Face-Fucking, Fluff and Smut, Foreplay Matters Guys, Frustrated Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Safe Sane and Consensual, Subdrop, Taking Out Stress With Sex, That's all I think, a bit of degredation/name calling but also, but not anger just frustration you know, but not sexual frustration, minimal but it's there but like this is mainly porn, mostly smut tho lmao, shira says sir like twice so idk if that's a taggable kink, there we go, this really is really rough you have been warned, yeah there's no excuse for this one lmao sorry guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 09:58:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10435194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexenange/pseuds/alexenange
Summary: Hands in his lap, clutching the space-print leggings that clad Shirabu’s thighs. Shirt off, Shirabu’s nipples standing out in reaction to the cool air. He always was so sensitive there. Semi had half a mind to skip his mouth and bite his skin, his neck, his ear, his chest, all the way down-- but no, it wasn’t the time to unravel every bit of his boyfriend until Shirabu was a whimpering overstimulated mess beneath him. It wasn’t the time to explore every delicious centimeter of skin, to press too gently to be stimulating but enough to be felt, to work him slowly, oh so fucking slowly.Now was the time to tear him apart.---Completely consensual dom!semi sub!shirabu porn. I have no excuses. Semi is pissed as fuck because of work and he calms down best after fucking his boyfriend into next week that's it that's the fic.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is completely safe sane and consensual. They don't use condoms in this fic but they have both been tested and are in a long term monogamous relationship with each other and have healthy communication, which just isn't in ths because I apparently can't be bothered to write plot. Just be assured that yes they have had a good conversation about this sort of sex before, everything is a ok (they do have safewords), and all that jazz. Be safe everyone <3 !!!  
> it is one am and I am too ashamed to revise so oops?? shouldn't be errors just,, yeah

Shirabu didn’t even look up from his book when he heard a grumbling on the other side of his apartment door-- it was Harry Potter, after all, how  _ could _ he look up? Sure, it was the sixteenth time he’d read the series-- but this time he read it in English to practice, so it was different. Still, he didn’t look up. Although Shirabu probably wouldn’t have looked up if he was rereading Salt, the dullest book on the fucking planet, because he had grown to expect no shortage of obscenities from his bitter roommate-slash-boyfriend-slash-nemesis-slash-mentor, Semi Eita.

He did, however, look up when the door slammed shut, and there was a loud bang that was probably Semi’s head hitting the wall, if the angry ‘ow’ after had anything to say about it. Shirabu wasn’t exactly surprised by this behavior, as he had been with Semi long enough to know how he got on bad days, but it startled him enough for Shirabu to lose track of the sentence he was on. He scanned the page for a second, then gave up. He wouldn’t have much more time to read, anyway. Shirabu slid a bookmark into place. After all, he had known Semi long enough to know how he was on bad days, and more importantly, how to handle him.

So Shirabu took his time to put the book on the pile right next to the bed and fished the lube out of the bedside drawer for easy access. He hesitated, then pulled off his shirt for good measure. Semi was almost at the bedroom door, and still cursing at everything in his path.

Must have been a  _ really _ bad day.

Shirabu decided he might as well sit on his legs on the bed for him. He wasn’t often a good boy like this, but he knew when he had to be. Just as he finished making himself presentable, Semi Eita crashed through the door.

Semi’s hair was a mess, and when he ran his hand through it again Shirabu swore he saw a little blood on his fingers from biting his nails to the beds. Shirabu forced himself to keep his breathing steady even as his eyes widened at the sight of his dom, and what a mess he was. Shirabu wiggled with impatience and anticipation as he stared, transfixed at the way Semi’s hands clenched and unclenched around air. Shirabu licked his lips.

“God, thank fuck you’re--” Semi cut himself off by rushing up to Shirabu and grabbing his head. Shirabu’s lips fell open and he closed his eyes obediently, but the kiss didn’t come. Semi waited for a moment, threading his fingers in Shirabu’s hair-- and god he was ready to  _ pull it, _ to  _ pull it, pull it, pull it, pull Shirabu apart-- _ and evaluating the boy spread out before him.

Hands in his lap, clutching the space-print leggings that clad Shirabu’s thighs. Shirt off, Shirabu’s nipples standing out in reaction to the cool air. He always was so sensitive there. Semi had half a mind to skip his mouth and bite his skin, his neck, his ear, his chest, all the way down-- but  _ no, _ it wasn’t the time to unravel every bit of his boyfriend until Shirabu was a whimpering overstimulated mess beneath him. It wasn’t the time to explore every delicious centimeter of skin, to press too gently to be stimulating but enough to be felt, to work him slowly, oh so fucking slowly.

Now was the time to tear him apart. The time to mark him red and purple and hear him moan and pant and beg for more. The time to feel the pain of Shirabu’s unbitten nails dig into Semi’s back. The time to pin him down and fuck him hard. The time to make him  _ his. _

Semi growled and moved his hips, still not touching Shirabu anywhere but his face and hair. He gave the hair a tug, and relished the way Shirabu’s mouth fell open on command, his eyes still shut.

“What a good boy,” he said out loud. Shirabu’s hand tightened where he gripped the fabric of his leggings, but he gave no other reaction.

“Eyes.” Semi stepped back and tapped Shirabu’s face right next to his eyes to get the boy to open them and watch. “Back. Prep yourself. Now.”

Shirabu nodded and silently scrambled to tug off his leggings and boxer-briefs as Semi stood there, hungry, watching. Semi’s blood still boiled from the day of everything going wrong, but now the heat of rage mixed with that of want as Shirabu slicked up his fingers and slid one inside himself. Shirabu’s tongue was between his lips as he prodded inside of himself just long enough to get used to the feeling before his second finger nudged his entrance, and slowly, oh so slowly, slid in.

“Good boy,” Semi praised. A look of pleasure passed over Shirabu’s otherwise uncomfortable features for just a second. Semi slid off his tie and put it on the desk chair, then began to unbutton his baby blue shirt. “We’re using colors. Got it?”

Shirabu nodded, then shut his eyes again. He alternated between watching his dom undress and focusing on the feeling of his fingers inside of him. It was no foreign thing, but still it took a bit of time before he was ready to add a third finger. By the time all three pumped in and out of him easily Shirabu was squirming on the bed, making tiny mewling noises of need. His toes were curled against the sheets. His thighs twitched and spasmed. Shirabu’s eyes were now closed completely, and his head was thrown back. The long expanse of his throat was bared, open and vulnerable.

Shirabu opened his eyes and twitched when Semi traced a finger down his throat, but he didn’t make a sound, and after a second he shut his eyes again. His pulse leapt under Semi’s finger, followed by a groan. He was so beautiful like this, so spread out and open, god he was so lovely…

“Such a beautiful whore, Kenjiro.” Semi muttered. “So good for me.”

Shirabu whined and bit down on his lip. His hips jerked and thighs tensed, only settling when Semi his hand on Shirabu’s leg.

“Sir,” Shirabu panted, “h- how do you, how do you want me?”

_ I want to fuck you ten ways from Sunday, Kenjiro. _ Semi wanted to say.  _ I want to cover you in bruises and bites and pin you to the window so the whole fukcing world can see you’re mine, you’re mine, you’re mine. I want to fuck you so hard you can’t make words. I want your head in the mattress and your ass in the air. I want you on your knees on the floor choking on my cock. I want your body to bend in ways that shouldn’t be possible and your legs around my waist and your hands on my back as I fuck you. I want you I want you I want you-- _

Semi snapped out of his thoughts when Shirabu let out a choked whine he obviously tried to hold back. It was only then Semi noticed his grip on Shirabu’s thigh was far too tight. Semi had no nails anymore, but he still saw red half moon marks when he let go. To apologize he leaned down and pressed a kiss to every red spot, and Shirabu’s leg stopped shaking. His fingers stilled inside of him, just waiting for instruction.

“Floor. Knees. Now.”

Shirabu hurried to sit up gingerly and move to position himself on the floor before the bed. Semi stepped out of his boxers and kicked them to the side. Shirabu watched Semi’s cock with wide eyes. His own cock was red and flush against his stomach, but he didn’t touch it. His hands rested behind his back. With a nod of Semi’s head, Shirabu spread his knees apart, opening himself completely. Shirabu couldn’t help but whine as he stared up at his dom. His body was electric with fire inside and nothing but cool air around him.

“Such a good boy,” Shirabu keened at the praise, but sounds were sucked out of him when Semi grabbed a fist of his hair and yanked his head back. His back arched beautifully. Every centimeter of Shirabu’s body was on display. Semi had half a mind to ask if it was alright to take pictures.  _ Another time, _ Semi told himself. He could ask some other day.

Wordlessly, Semi guided his cock to Shirabu’s lips. “Tap twice to stop, once to slow,” he muttered. Shirabu blinked slowly to show he understood, and Semi pushed past his lips and into his waiting mouth.

_ Fuck. _

Semi moaned and curled forwards. Both his hands were in Shirabu’s hair, holding onto him for dear life. His sub almost seemed to smirk but Semi didn’t care. He didn’t care at all when Shirabu moved his tongue like that, and  _ god _ he needed this. Shirabu was far too good at giving head--  _ the only thing his mouth should be used for, _ Semi used to joke. But honestly, he wouldn’t mind if Shirabu did nothing but suck his cock. The boy had his tongue pressed to the bottom of Semi’s cock, and his lips were worn soft, just the perfectly firm pressure to make Semi’s self control roll out of him as easy as swear words. Shirabu sucked like his life depended on it, like he was breathing in Semi’s cock and  _ god _ the things that boy did to him, Semi could barely breathe.

When Semi was sure Shirabu was ready, he started to move. He held his sub steady by his hair, and began to thrust lightly in and out of Shirabu’s mouth. He didn’t dare push too far, just barely past the tip of his cock.

Shirabu tapped his thigh twice, and Semi hurried to pull out.

“What is it?”

Semi panicked, expecting something was wrong, so so wrong, he fucked up some way, but Shirabu just raised an eyebrow.

“You can do better than that. I have great control of my gag reflex, Eita,” Shirabu said. “So  _ fuck me. _ ”

Semi imagined the both of them could hear his control snap.

“Shut the fuck up,” he growled. He grabbed the back of Shirabu’s head and pushed him back down onto his cock, all the way down. Shirabu’s hands went up to hold Semi’s thighs but after a moment he relaxed, and that god awful smirk was back on his face. (Well, as much as he could smirk, with such a haze in his eyes, and someone else’s cock in his mouth.)

“I’ll fuck that attitude out of you, I swear to fucking god…” Semi wasn’t slow this time, and he wasn’t gentle. He didn’t shove Shirabu’s head all the way down again but he thrust in and out enough to feel the back of his throat, and hear Shirabu swallow a gag. Shirabu’s fingers dug into Semi’s ass, and god he loved the stinging pain.

“Don’t you dare give me that ‘better than you’ bullshit, Kenjiro…” Semi threw his head back as he snarled. “I’m not holding back now.”

Shirabu moaned and dug his fingers into Semi’s ass as if to say  _ ‘good’. _

When Semi started slowing Shirabu glared up at him, a  _ challenge, _ to keep going. Semi pulled Shirabu’s hair so hard his eyes watered and the boy moaned so hard Semi barely kept himself from climaxing. Semi pushed in deeper, deeper, deeper, so every thrust had Shirabu gagging deliciously on him.

God he loved that boy’s mouth.

Semi pulled Shirabu off in one harsh motion. His sub’s face was flushed bright red and his chin was covered in saliva and precum. His eyes were wide and hazy and unfocused. His hair was an absolute disaster, and his lips were  _ wrecked-- _

but he was still smirking.

“Bed.  _ Now. _ Get on all fours.” Semi took a moment to compose himself as Shirabu climbed onto the mattress too slowly, earning him a sharp smack on the ass. He yelped, and for a moment the arrogance was gone, but it was back far too fast and Shirabu just offered his ass up with a wiggle.

“‘Bout time you fucked me.” His voice was rough and worn, and he could barely fucking speak, but he still had the audacity to sound smug.

Semi was sure to put an end to that.

“Shut up.” He jammed two lubed fingers inside Shirabu with no warning. He got a surprised yelp, but due to his prep earlier there wasn’t much left. Semi hardly got a few gasps and moans by adding a third finger, and if anything, Shirabu sounded bored.

_ Fuck him. Fuck him and his stupid fucking attitude. _

Semi positioned himself to push just the head of his cock in, grinning all too wide when Shirabu moaned and bit his own hand to quiet himself. Semi leaned over his sub and pressed his mouth against Shirabu’s shoulder,

“ _ Mine.” _ he whispered.

Shirabu’s shout melted into a moan when Semi snapped his hips hard, all the way in, and bit his shoulder at the same time. There were still fading marks on Shirabu’s back from the last time they fucked like this.  _ Good. _ Semi bit at Shirabu’s flesh and sucked and kept prodding the marks with his tongue until they were angrily red and purple and Shirabu’s head was buried in the pillow, his mouth wide open with drool and probably a bit of Semi’s precome spilling out, not even trying to hide his moans anymore. Shirabu squirmed, trying to grind on the mattress, so Semi grabbed his hips and held them close so he couldn’t move. He dug his fingers in as hard as he could, and they both hoped Shirabu would bruise.

“Fuck, Kenjiro, fuck, fuck, fuck,”

“Oh my god Eita, sir, please…”

Everything in the room was alive with the sounds and scents of sex. Semi pressed his face to Shirabu’s neck and breathed in deep; the smell was that of spit and sweat and chamomile tea and ginger shampoo and a bit of blood and two day old sheets and  _ Shirabu _ and it drove Semi out of his fucking mind. He bit Shirabu’s neck, his shoulders, his back, anything he could sink his teeth into, to try and taste the sex. He couldn’t figure out who was moaning anymore. Hell, he didn’t even know where he ended and Shirabu began. All he knew was skin and pain and pleasure, oh god, so much fucking  _ pleasure. _

“Eita, Eita, fuck me, oh god fuck me fuck me, please, fuck me, fuck…” Shirabu chanted, half incoherent into the pillow.

“I’ve got you baby, I’ve got you,” he whispered back into Shirabu’s skin. “Where can I…?”

“Back.” Shirabu responded. Semi nodded and pulled out and in one grind against the curve of Shirabu’s ass he was coming, hot and slick and perfect. The world was white and black and infinite and Shirabu, Shirabu, Shirabu. Blindy, Semi reached around and played with Shirabu’s nipple, his other hand pumping his cock. It barely took two pumps and he was gone too. Shirabu’s voice was loud enough to be heard over the deafening cacophony inside Semi’s own head. His voice was loud enough to quiet it. Shirabu’s voice drowned out the screaming irritation and the fire of Semi’s orgasm managed to dominate the boiling anger.

Then it was all gone. All of it. Semi was left filled with nothing but the thought of his lover and a pleasant sort of static. He rolled over to the spot next to where Shirabu collapsed, not seeming to care about the pool of come on the bed.

Semi smiled at his boyfriend’s drowsy form. Of course Shirabu was already half asleep. Semi kissed his shoulder, then pressed his lips to every bruise left on Shirabu’s skin. Shirabu only moved to hum contentedly, not even awake enough to stop Semi when got up and fetched a warm washcloth from their bathroom. Semi helped move Shirabu off the sticky puddle and clean him up, and dressed him in boxer-briefs and a clean sweater, knowing how easily Shirabu got cold. Semi opened a window and pulled on his own sweatpants, then carried his sleeping boyfriend to the oversized chair he’d fall asleep in during long nights of studying. Semi set him down and brought out a blanket for the both of them.

Even when asleep, Shirabu curled around Semi when he sat next to him. Semi kissed him on the forehead. He lightly twirled a strand of Shirabu’s hair, such a contrast to the way he yanked it earlier. Semi smiled softly, and fell asleep tracing patterns on Shirabu’s skin.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading my Sin.  
> Use lube??? Use condoms/dental dams for protection unless every party involved has consented to the SAFE use of no protection from STDs/etc. But seriously oh my god use lube guys. Dogs aren't man's best friend lube is. Use it. Use it lots. Y'all can hit me up on instagram or smt (@alexenange) for more sex ed tips and tricks, just use lube, and know your lube. Google that shit. Don't use silicone lube with silicone toys, don't use water, shit like that. Google is your friend. I am your friend. I will give you the sex talk with 100% queer friendly advice with more shit stretching beyond sex. I'm actually a part of a program called "let's talk about sex" at a queer youth hangout place thing in my city, so, yeah, I'll give y'all the sex talk. Rant over, use lube, communicate, safe sane consensual, HAVE FUN!! Wow I'm such a Dad(tm).


End file.
